paydayfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Personagens menores (Payday 2).
Esta é a lista de todos os personagens menores visto e / ou mencionadas PAYDAY 2 e a Série Web PAYDAY. Alex Alex é um personagem do Payday: The Heist e continua a atuar como piloto de helicóptero dedicado da Bain em Payday 2. Ele ajuda os jogadores em ratos e cães de guarda, Big Oil. Em cães de guarda, Alex é chamado no primeiro dia se os jogadores não conseguirem chegar ao ponto de extração carro. Alex vai chegar dentro de 2 a 3 minutos e posicionar-se em um ponto de extração ideal e esperar que a tripulação a habitar. No segundo dia, Alex vai cair fora a tripulação não muito longe do local da cocaína abandonada. É muito provável que Alex é também o mesmo que retorna piloto no final do dia 2 para extrair o grupo uma vez que foram entregues a cocaína para o barco. Note que Bile pode chegar no Dia 1 em vez de Alex, mas é Alex, que vai cair a tripulação fora no Dia 2, independentemente de quem fez o extrato. Em ratos, Alex irá, a pedido da Bain, escolher a equipe para cima e deixá-los fora em uma ponte que leva um comboio FBI no dia 3. Alex permanecerá na extremidade da ponte aguardando a tripulação para voltar para exfiltração. É possível que Alex também foi o mesmo piloto que extrai a tripulação se o seu veículo de fuga foi descarrilou entre o dia 2 e dia 3; ele vai chegar em um local aleatório e mantenha sua posição para entre 2 a 4 minutos antes de ser forçado a recuar devido a Polícia pesados e SWAT fogo. Em Big Oil, heisters pode optar por contratar Alex a queda do ar vários sacos de munição em locais aleatórios no dia 2. Quatro sacos de munição será deixado o mapa antes da partida assalto, mas a localização dos sacos é aleatória. Alguns sacos pode pousar em locais úteis e escondidos, e outros podem ser expostas ao ar livre ou em áreas inacessíveis, como uma árvore ou na base do penhasco. Quando um saco de munição terras em uma área inacessível, Bain irá repreender Alex por sua incompetência. Bile Bile é outro piloto do helicóptero sob o emprego de Bain. Ele aparece muitas vezes para ajudar a equipe na extração de emergência ou de recuperação de saque e é capaz de ser chamado no curto prazo e chegar a um destino dentro de 3 minutos ou menos. Ele atualmente aparece em ratos, cães de guarda, Mallcrasher, Hotline Miami, The Bomb: Dockyard, The Diamond, Train, The Heist Alesso, e Hoxton Revenge. * Em ratos, Bile será chamado no terceiro dia para agir como o piloto saque extração de helicóptero; se a tripulação escolhe para ficar e pegar o dinheiro no ônibus, Bain vai chamar Bile em, Bile aparecerão dentro de alguns minutos e passe o mouse sobre a borda da ponte, pronto para tomar quaisquer sacos de dinheiro a bordo. Ele permanecerá lá sob o fogo pesado da polícia, mas ele vai abortar ele deve tomar muito fogo de unidades policiais. Também é possível que Bile também é o mesmo piloto que extrai a tripulação se o seu veículo de fuga foi descarrilou entre o dia 2 eo dia 3. No terceiro dia ele vai chegar em um local aleatório como um helicóptero queda saque e manter sua posição para 2 a 4 minutos antes de ser forçado a recuar devido a Polícia pesados e SWAT fogo. * Em cães de guarda, Bile será chamado se o carro de fuga é derrubado eo motorista é morto. Sua chegada geral levará cerca de 2-3 minutos. Depois que a tripulação é extraído, Bile define-los off entre Doca 8 e 9 no segundo dia, ea tripulação terá que fazer o seu caminho rapidamente para o coque. Ele também é possivelmente o piloto extracção no segundo dia. * Em Mallcrasher ele vai pilotar o helicóptero furtiva fuga ou alto como de Atualização # 23. * No Train assalto, Bile auxilia a tripulação, entregando as perfuradoras térmicas para o site. * No assalto Hotline Miami, Bile entrega o cabo de reboque no dia 1 uma vez a escotilha segredo é encontrado e os carros no pátio foram incendiados. Bile também vai entregar a broca térmico usado para abrir o cofre do comissário no dia 2. * Em The Diamond, Bile deve ser chamado para extrair o grupo, em vez de extrair por van se o alarme é disparado em qualquer ponto. * Em The Bomb: Dockyard, Bile deve ser convocado pela tripulação para entregar cargas de C4 para destruir os portões Dockyard, se eles ainda estavam fechados antes de o alarme que está sendo levantada. * Em Hoxton Revenge, Bile vai entregar a broca térmica usada para abrir o quarto Panic at the FBI Safehouse e será responsável pela extração da tripulação da missão deve ir para o sul. * Em The Heist Alesso, Bile vai cair um contêiner através da clarabóia no piso superior Gensec Stadium durante ruidosamente para garantir quaisquer lootbags e permitir que a tripulação para escapar com segurança dentro. Bobblehead Bob Bobblehead Bob é um personagem recorrente na PAYDAY 2, com aparições em quase todos os provocação assalto à data. Seu nome foi cunhado pela primeira vez em uma conquista assalto Big Bank, onde ele fez sua primeira aparição significativa. Seu apelido tem origem de sua ocupação aparente de vendedor bobblehead; no trailer, ele tenta aplicar para o crédito para ajudar a financiar sua produção bobblehead Skulldozer Bob cai do telhado do banco de sua morte aparente no final do trailer de o Big Bank Heist, embora ele mostrou ter sobrevivido à queda e foi brevemente visto novamente (em forma de ação ao vivo) como um pedestre no teaser Hoxton Breakout. No Natal, ele aparentemente curou-se de novo, como ele é visto no Jornal Oficial da PAYDAY Xmas Carol no dia 9, sendo atropelado por vários outros civis como eles fogem uma cena assalto. Ele também foi mostrado no trailer de pacote Western The Butcher. Bobblehead Bob é visto mais uma vez no teaser trailer de FBI Files entre uma lista de suspeitos em um quadro de cortiça da informação Comissário Garrett tem sobre Crime.Net. Ele usa um modelo civil masculino genérico com cabelo curto e casaco azul preto;